mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Presley
|mission=y |gifts=y }} He is the commissioner of the Portia branch of the Commerce Guild. Originally from Walnut Groove, Presley was a famous Builder in Portia, working his way up to become the commissioner. He works alongside Antoine, the secretary of the Commerce Guild, and helps new Builders obtain their builder's license. Presley first welcomes the player to Portia after their arrival and shows them to their Pa's abandoned workshop. Presley helps the player settle in and to obtain their builder's license. Background Originally born in Walnut Groove, Presley came to Portia with his parents when he was still a young boy. Always looking out for the people around him, Presley was well liked and quickly became a famous Builder through hardwork and perseverance. When he finally hung up his gears, he became the commissioner of the Portia branch of the Commerce Guild. Personal life Presley was born on Summer of Day 23 in Walnut Groove. When he was a young boy, he and his parents moved to Portia. Presley became a famous Builder, then became the commissioner of the Portia branch of the Commerce Guild. Physical appearance Presley has short black hair and a has a mustache closely resembling a handlebar mustache. He wears a blue business suit with a yellow tie and white shirt. He has blue jeans and brown dress shoes. He wears a glasses with gold-colored rims. Related characters doesn't have family in Portia, but he has many connections in town. He works with his Friend, Antoine, at the Commerce Guild, and he truly values the hard work that Antoine puts in at the Guild. often coordinates efforts with another Friend of his, Gale, because commerce is so vital to how Portia operates in the larger world. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Antoine| | Gale|_ }} Schedule Below is his generic schedule. Certain events may alter his schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday-Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Associate :1 extra reputation point after completing a commission ;Buddy :2 extra reputation points after completing a commission ;Friend :3 extra reputation points after completing a commission ;Good Friend :5 extra reputation points after completing a commission Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires Presley will place the Golden Toad on a headboard of his bed inside his house if he receives it when desired. |Friend= }} Spar }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Dine *Likes Fish and Sea Food and Tea *Dislikes Meat |D1=N/A |L2= |D2=N/A |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4=N/A |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6= |D6=N/A |E1=N/A }} Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Main missions ; Go to the Commerce Guild :A new day. Go to the Commerce Guild to meet Presley. ; The Builder Test :Make a Simple Axe and a Pickaxe and show them to Presley as part of the Builder Test. ; Register workshop :After getting the Builder License, you need to register your workshop at the Town Hall, then you can take the commissions in the Commerce Guild. ; Assemble Dee-Dee Transport :We are in need of a three-wheeled Dee-Dee vehicle for the city transportation system. ; The Builder Bout :Your father wants to challenge you to a Builder Bout. Presley suggests you both build an airplane, one of the hardest things to construct in the world today. Secondary missions ; The Leaky Roof :The roof of the Commerce Guild building is leaking during rainy days, Presley wants you to help fix it. Gallery Presley.jpg Presley's home - interior.jpg|Interior of Presley's home ru:Пресли Category:Characters